


FROM THE STATIC

by Kiar Bran (Stxtic)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxtic/pseuds/Kiar%20Bran





	1. ON BEING GAY AND LONELY

-  
No pity for the confirmed bachelor  
The teenage alcoholic  
Who wants nothing more than to see the next autumn  
He, whose wings are grown dark and scarred and featherless  
Whose shoes leak water through their soles  
Whose mouth is cut and stinging  
Shed no tears for him  
No pity for he who bathes himself in loneliness  
That vampire of midsummer  
The one with green carnations on his breath  
Choking on ginger spice and daffodils  
Shed no tears for him, but only tell him  
How beautifully he cries  
How gracefully he falls

ON BEING GAY AND LONELY by Kiar Bran


	2. DECAY

-  
It takes hold with a cold, shuddering grip  
Just like the shaking hands of autumn rain  
Stiff and bone-pale and stinging to the core  
Frostbitten, trapped against the crushing air  
The damp seeps in as slowly as the dawn  
The icy water running green and brown  
A salve for aching bones and burning skin  
Drawing the last sparks from an empty chest  
And we whose lungs no longer ache for breath  
Whose hearts are no more fragile than a stone  
It wraps us in the wooly shroud of earth  
And there we melt like February snow  
And then, atom by atom drift away  
As all living, born only to decay

DECAY by Kiar Bran


	3. THE DEAD

-  
Dead boys with toothy, tired-eyed grins sit together at the edge of the forest and watch the living.  
They stretch out on a bed of moss and orange leaves and stare up at the sky  
Let the crisp dusk of autumn seep into their rotting lungs  
And laugh, remembering a time when they were as living as the stars above.  
Dead boys with smudged eyeliner and mouths tasting of blood sit together in the shadows of the city, hiding from the light.  
They twist together bony, blue-grey fingers  
Swallow down burning sobs in their empty throats  
And smile, bright and pure and real, as they listen to the world they left behind.  
Dead boys with eyes sparkling and hearts like glass sit together on the edge of the rooftop.  
They huddle together and look down at the town they escaped, bodies light as mist  
Tears frozen and glittering on their cheeks  
And know that they can never fall again. 

THE DEAD by Kiar Bran


	4. RED

-  
Red light falls through the front windows  
Red like the cherry of the cigarette that she reaches for with cotton-numb hands  
The room glows  
Like red light thrown against the windows  
But silver-white; as the moon that hangs just above the skylight, and the darkness is covered with filmy mist, clouded like her eyes, and the dead cannot dance tonight.  
We spit metal from our mouths and sink into the cold water, hard against our back like falling asleep on the hospital floor  
Wipe the glow from the darkness as most from a mirror, warm against our skin, hot and hair raising like cigarette smoke  
Stinging like spices and alcohol  
And the dead dance  
In the honey-warmth of the darkness; we close our ears  
Listen to the screaming of lungs, raw and frozen with smoke  
And the blood red moonlight shatters the windows

RED by Kiar Bran


	5. OVERLOAD

-  
The light, serrated and sharp edged, cuts behind our eyes  
Carving through the optic nerve  
Like a scalpel, red fluid, steaming, vitreous  
Spilling over our cheeks  
Vowels float before our face like wool over our eyes  
Rough on our skin, a filmy shroud  
We claw and scratch to clear the air  
Consonants burrow  
Mazes through our ears, shuddering  
Rustling wings and clattering limbs  
And our skin burns  
With the light and voice of a thousand crowds  
The shapes of static swooping through our airspace  
With a thousand touches on our skin  
And the noise  
And the voices  
In the light  
We burn

OVERLOAD by Kiar Bran


	6. SHE

-  
She was too fragile  
Spun in silver  
Voice floating above her head  
She walked softly, easily  
She painted her lips in rose  
And spoke to the stars  
She felt too little  
And read too much  
Unhaunted and freshly minted  
She let words cut into her skin  
And never thought to do it herself  
And she died, gracefully  
Bloodlessly  
Coming apart like the clouds  
She laid down and drank poison and slept  
With the words still buried in her skin

SHE by Kiar Bran


	7. TWO WITCHES

-  
We are two witches  
Casting in the dawn  
Magic rising from our lips like twin snakes  
I find your hand in the dark  
And the clock drops hours from the day  
Falling from three to six like cold air beneath the smoke  
Your voice is a violin string  
Between my ears, where the static used to settle  
Warm and dizzy  
Pulling me toward the rising sun  
And my mind is wrapped in rituals of flame, because that  
Is all I have found in the absence of you  
I swallow  
The blood from my lips  
Cut on the edge of a smile  
Two toned laughter rising through the Saturn glow  
Of street lamps. I fight the asphalt  
With burning lungs and a package in my hands  
And as time runs, racing toward an empty dusk  
I whisper to the world  
As if to say  
Chaos, bring him back to me

TWO WITCHES by Kiar Bran


End file.
